100 Days of Summer
by GreenGal
Summary: 100 one-shots, based on the challenge I started 2 years ago, it's rekindled, mostly cannon shippings, but a few twists everything from fluff to aangst to WTF kidding Give it a read, up next: #72 Death- Iroh is growing old, but is Zuko going to be able to let go when the time comes?
1. Beginning

**So this is my start at the 100 Challenge, we'll see how I do. I know this one is short but the other's will be normal length, I promise, not much for drabbles really. I just really want to start with prompt #1 and end with Prompt #100 the others won't be in order. Well, enjoy. Any ideas are welcomed.**

_#1. Beginning_

_The adventure of a lifetime had finally come to an end, but for Katara and Aang a new adventure is just beginning._

XXX

It was finally over.

A year of running, fighting, hiding, learning, and whatever other crazy adventures they could come up with, a year since they had set off from the Southern Water Tribe, and here they stood. Their crazy lives had become the norm, without the fire nation threatening to take over the world, their new lives seemed relatively boring. There was no longer the pressure to make it here, or hurry off to there, or to save someone's life or someone's village. They only had to worry about them.

And at this very moment, only worrying about each other was possibly the easiest thing they had ever done.

His lips against hers.

It came so naturally.

He had dreamed of this moment since the beginning, she had secretly hoped for it since that fateful day. It wasn't the first time their lips had touched, but for the first time it was for no other reason than to be closer to one another. They could feel each other's hearts pounding against one another. He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes, a smile played across her lips, he could see the subtle wetness to them almost as if a piece of his kiss had been left there.

"It's finally over," he said to her, she shook her head and smiled, she knew that just because one adventure was over it didn't mean they didn't have another one waiting for them to snatch up.

"No," She replied, "It's just beginning."

He knew exactly what she meant. Gently he grabbed her face laying another small kiss upon her lips, wrapping his arms around her and placing his face against hers.

"To new beginnings."

XXX

**Review please**

**Luvs, GG**


	2. Drowning

Okay well Day 2, I bought my meals for a month today, hopefully I don't get tired of frozen TV Dinners and Spaghetti O's. Anywhoo, this is actually a story I posted about a month back and ended up deleting b/c it didn't make sense unless you knew what was happening in my life.I will say the drowning thing started out as one of those things we laugh at but the irony was waaaay too good to pass up. Plus if you've ever been put in a situation like this you'll know it feels exactly like drowning. Anyway prompt number #30 Drowning

_#30—Drowning: Six years have passed since the war has been over and Aang has grown distant sending Katara to drown in the arms of a different man. _

XXX

It felt like drowning. Her chest tied up in knots bracing against some outside force, her stomach pulled back into her spine. Her throat burned from the dryness, and just ever so slowly her mind began to shut down. Not that she knew what drowning really felt like, not like it was actually possible for her, or was it? Sometimes when she looked out over the ocean, sea, lake, pond, hell even a puddle she always wondered, what it would feel like to go under and not come back up.

This, she thought, this is what it would feel like. She rolled onto her back, the room glowed an eerie red. It wasn't eerie really; it just felt that way to her, every time. _Every_ time with_ him_. She could feel the sweat forming at her hairline, behind her ears, between her breasts, the two spots on either side of her hips where his hands never left. She rolled over onto her left side to look at him, she couldn't stand to look at the ceiling, because beyond that was the sky and the stars, and she didn't want to think of who else might be looking at those stars, or who might be lurking among them.

Katara studied the sharp lines of his profile. She stared contently at the right side of his face, his eyes were closed and she watched his bare chest move up and down. A hand reached up and pushed the wild sweaty mess of hair back against his head. And then he opened his eyes, his golden hazel eyes, and she had to turn away. Her fantasy was over, her memory was over. Once again she was on her back staring at the ceiling just wondering.

Zuko had become used to her reaction in the aftermath of what happened during their meetings. He sighed and pulled her into his side. She could feel the heat of his skin against her face and hear the quick but steady beat of his heart. She buried her face deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, allowing a few tears to fall down her cheeks. "Shh" he cooed, stroking her hair from her face, and wiping the tears from her face, "it's going to be all right, I'm here." They weren't tears of sadness or regret, but of frustration at herself.

He had come to comfort her once again. He was always there when she needed him either emotionally or physically. She hated herself, he loved her and he understood her and he was there for her. Yet she couldn't make herself love him back. Maybe it was the fact that he was already taken, maybe it was all those years of fighting him that still stung in some ways, it could have been a hundred million different things, but the obvious answer was he wasn't the man she fell in love with.

It had been six years since the war had ended, and he wasn't the same.

He just wasn't the same fun-loving boy he had always been. He wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with. He had grown up, and grown away from her. She would always catch him looking at the sky, as if somehow he had gotten so used to chasing some crazy world-saving adventure he just couldn't wrap his head around just being with her. He had grown so distant, his grey eyes that had once been bright and airy now seemed dark and stony. Yet she still loved him unconditionally. She would always loved him for what he was, even what he had become. Because even if no one else could see it, she knew there was still the fun loving avatar somewhere under his skin. She couldn't seem to get his face out of her head. She was drowning in her own delusions and she knew it and she wanted it.

The warmth from Zuko's body underneath her left, jolting her back above the surface, back to reality. She watched as he pulled his pants on, and his shirt, finally his shoes. "I've got to get back," He said, "She'll wonder where I went." She didn't want to be alone, that was certainly the last thing she wanted right now.

"Why can't you just stay," She pleaded, "What's politics without a little scandal." She smiled, trying to look sensual, but ended up just looking downtrodden and sad.

"Seeing you is scandal enough, I need to get back." With that he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the front door. Leaving her alone to stare at the ceiling and drown.

XXX

Let me know what you think.

~GG


	3. Imprisonment

Day 3, I almost forgot about you guys today, lucky you I didn't well enjoy installment 3, sorry about all the aangst (haha greatest pun ever) lately I'll put something so cute it will make you want to gag tomorrow.

Anywhoo, #68 Imprisonment, _Her final words that he once held dear have become his prison, now all Sokka wants is to be free._

XXX

The moonlight floated in through the open window and spilled across the blanket that covered them as they slept. Sokka's fingers traced the shadows that the folds in the blanket made. Sleep wasn't coming easy to him tonight. He knew it wouldn't the night of the full moon always left him restless. People would say it just had to do with the antics that went along with the full moon but he knew differently. He could feel her eyes on him as he snuggled in next to her. He looked to his side, Suki's hair spilled across the pillow, her face was so peaceful in sleep, her lips parted slightly, the hair that fell across it rising and falling with each slow steady breath. She was beautiful.

Sokka knew how lucky he was. She was feminine yet fierce, dainty yet dangerous. How could he want anymore? He loved her with everything he had left in his heart, but every time he kissed her under the moon, or held her as they lay together at night on nights like this he felt as if he was committing the ultimate sin.

"I will always be with you."

Yue's word's seemed more like a prison now than a haven. He had spent the weeks after her death (AN. I'm sorry no better way to describe it) holding onto those words just looking at the sky hoping some how she would come down and sit next to him. But she never did.

That didn't mean he couldn't feel her. He knew that she was there the invisible guardian angel always watching over him. And now was just the same, as he went back to tracing the patterns on the blanket. The room seemed to bright to be night time every time he closed his eyes.

Enraged he finally put his feet to the floor and stopped over to the open shutters on the window. Something stopped him however and he just looked up at her.

"Why won't you let me go?" He cried in a loud whisper, behind him Suki twitched awake but didn't move, he didn't sense it, she just listened.

"I love you." A tear started to form in the corner of Suki's eye. "I have always loved you, but you're not here, you left…you left me." She knew he was crying she could tell from the way his voice cracked.

"But Suki…Suki's here, she's with me and I love her. With what part of my heart you didn't take, with what's left, that's what she has." Sokka just looked at the moon, it seemed to stare blankly back at him. "Please, PLEASE, let me go. Let me be happy, let me free of this prison." He fell to his knees just yelling at the sky, repeating "Please, let me go." Over and over so many times. His pain hurt Suki as she lay there crying silently, unmoving. She knew this was a hurdle only he could overcome.

Then in an instant something felt lighter inside him, some kind of force lifted his chin upward back toward the moon. _Be Happy._ The words were a sudden release, he didn't know if he really heard them or if it was just the years of hearing her voice in his head and wanting it so badly that had played a trick on his brain, but whatever it was he felt released from the prison that had previously bound him. He rose, leaving the shutters open and crawled back into bed.

He looked over at Suki and smiled, she smiled sadly at him, the tears on her cheeks.

"You heard that didn't you?" She just nodded. "I love you, Suki."

"I love you, too." She smiled. He placed a tender kiss on each cheek and finally her lips.

"We're finally free."

XXX

Well that ended differently than I expected.

What do you think?

GG


	4. Blind

Whoohoo Day 4, sorry about the late post on the 3rd one, FFN was bein' gay and wouldn't let me post last night so I did it first thing this morning. Okay just to get things straight b/c I realize some people might be confused at my preferred pairings. I'm all for Katara and Aang, Zuko stays with Mai, Sokka with Suki. I think that's all I gotta do. But this works okay…b/c let's face it Toph totally has a crush on Sokka, and I have no problem admitting I totally had a crush on my friend's big brother when I was 12. It's only natural. Anywhoo…enjoy, I kinda based this off of Lee Ann Womack's "I'll think of a Reason Later" thanks Miss Womack!

#47—Blind: _Sokka and Suki are getting married, and someone's a little jealous._

XXX

So she saved my life….twice.

So what? Still doesn't mean I have to like her.

Doesn't mean I have to be happy for her.

Sokka's excited yelps of "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" were filling the room. I could hear the weight of body hit the floor which each skip he took. I just crossed my arms. No, I wasn't pouting. I don't pout. He actually surprised me when his arms wrapped around behind me to twirl my around the room. I was glad for once that I couldn't see, the room spinning past me would have made my stomach churn even more unnaturally than it already was. He put me back on my feet. Katara was embracing _her _across the room. Aang gave Sokka a strong stiff pat on the back.

"Congrats, Sokka!" He said the boyish quality in his voice still there. His head turned toward me, my arms still crossed my face blank as usual, as I stared off into nothingness, not that my eyes did me much good anyway. "Isn't this great Toph?" He kept the excitement high in his voice so no one but myself could hear the prompt he was giving.

"Fantastic!" I threw my hands above my head momentarily before crossing them again. "I'm going down to the beach." I stomped past all the sickly sweetness and out the front door. I knew the way exactly it was too easy, the fuzzy sensation that filled my head when my feet hit the sand was welcomed as a replacement to the mess going on up the hill. I kicked angrily at the millions of little pieces of earth, throwing them unnecessarily high in the air.

"AHG!" I screamed out at the ocean in front of me. I stomped my feet into the sand, a few feet away a sand figure popped out of the ground, I smiled probably somewhat evilly, and sat down a few feet in front of me. I grabbed a fistful of sand, I felt the weight, allowing some of the particles to run through my fingers. I squeezed, a rock the size of my palm was left. I threw it forward. Toward the sand person. This was personal, no earthbending included in this. I felt the rock hit the shoulder, as the sand crumbled where it had hit. Again and again I created the rocks and threw them toward my sand person, until it became a mere sand column. I stood back up and kicked it, causing it to fall to the ground blending right back into the sand.

Someone stepped onto the beach behind me. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked, a bit of venom coming through in my voice.

"Just seeing how my favorite earthbender is doing." Sokka replied. Something told me he had seen my final lashing out at my sand "sculpture." "You were looking a little pale when you left.

"It was just a little stuffy in there, I don't do good with mushy." I replied. Shrugging my shoulders. I walked back to the cliffs and put my hands against the cliff, I felt around until I found what I was looking for. Pulling out a perfectly round cylinder as round as I was and twice as high, I carried it back over to the water's edge.

"I know," he replied, "We wouldn't have it any other way, you wouldn't be Toph if you were okay with the Stuffy stuff."

"Stuffy stuff?" I snorted, placing my cylinder down on the sand twisting it into the ground until it was only as high as my shoulder. "Nice to know, the excitement of your engagement hasn't taken away your lack of words."

"Yeah….what are you doing?" He finally questioned, I could feel his questioning stare the entire time I was setting up. Finally I broke off a smooth disc off the top, and sent it skipping across the top of the water.

"Skipping rocks," I replied nonchalantly, "I thought it would be obvious." He placed his elbow on the top of my pilar, bad decision. I sent the next disc out across the water, as he lost his balance and fell into it. "Get your own."

He glared at me I could feel it, I could only smile back. With a huff he bent down and picked up a small rock at his feet and threw it out to the water, I waited to hear the, _plick, plick, plop_ as it skipped but instead it was just a loud _plunk_. I laughed heavily.

"Hey you're the earthbender here, don't laugh." He retorted.

"It's all about angles." I explained, "Just like your boomerang. Like this." I sent another one out , straight across the water at 90 degrees. He picked up another stone and threw, this time I waited for the _plunk_ and was surprised, when a weak _pick, plop_ reached my ears.

"I did it!" he exclaimed happily, "I did it! Oh Toph you're the best teacher!"

"I know," I chuckled, "After all I taught Twinkletoes didn't I?"

"Yeah…" He was silent, I could tell there was something he wanted to ask, but I didn't push the issue and just sent another disc out across the water, twisting up the column once again. "So what do you think of Suki?" He asked. I froze for a second, I could feel my blood boiling at the sound of her name.

"She's. Just. Per. Fect." I said sending a disc angrily across the water with each syllable. I heard two crash into each other, and another just _plunk_ rather than skipping at all. I huffed. "Really, she's great: Fearless, unbeatable, obviously the girl for you."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled, he had thought I was serious, _how thick headed can you be! _"She really is great, I'm lucky she chose me."

"Yeah…lucky." I replied. _This is stupid. I'm like 13, what would he want with me anyway. This is just a crush. Nothing more, I'll get over it….eventually. _

"Well…I'm going back in, I'm gonna leave you to skip your rocks." He smiled, he grabbed my shoulders and hugged me, I felt his lips touch the top of my head, as I began to blush furiously. I turned quickly away, and skipped another rock. "I'm really glad your okay with this, for a second I actually thought you were jealous or something."

"Haha, me jealous?" I scoffed at the truth. "Keep dreaming, Sokka."

"Your still the coolest earthbender I know." He said before turning away and walking back to the house. I laughed to myself shaking my head, and skipping another rock.

And I'm supposed to be the blind one.

XXX

See no more angst.

GG


	5. Gray Eyes

So day….I can't remember sorry I kinda failed there for like a week, I had to go out of town unexpectedly and left my laptop behind, then when I was gone, my sister gave me her little cold thing, so I was hopped up on cold medicine for the past few days, I didn't even realize that the days were going by. Anyway, forgive me for this chapter I really did write this on cold medicine, and I haven't fully read it back to myself. Mostly because I haven't really been conscious enough to. Anyway…this is number…67! Enjoy!

#67 Gray Eyes—_She loved those eyes, those bright anticipatory gray eyes._

XXX

She loved those eyes, those bright, anticipatory gray eyes. So it's no coincidence that she just happened to be thinking of those eyes when she felt a violent pain shudder through her abdomen, a shrill scream burst through her lips. _I'm dying, _she thought, it sure felt like she was dying the instant pain was almost unbearable. _It's time._

"Aang!" She screamed. His bald head popped around the corner almost instantly, he looked at her with momentary confusion before his eyes began to shine with a mixture of fear and excitement. His gut knew this was going to be an adventure like none other.

"It's okay Katara, hold on, I'm getting a doctor." He spun on his heal and began to race for the door with a speed even he didn't know he had. Suddenly he was on his back looking at the ceiling, he sat up rubbing his head to see what he had crashed into. There in front of him was Sokka mirroring his actions.

"Sokka!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling the young man to his feet. "We need a doctor, go get a doctor."

"Wa-What?" he questioned still rubbing his head. "Oh, a doctor, I'm on it!" And with that Sokka ran wildly out the door. Aang watched him go for a split second before hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water and returning to Katara.

"Katara?" he called out, as if there was a snake about to jump out and bite him. He moved swiftly and silently into the room. Katara was laying on her back her eyes closed, her chest moving up and down rapidly, sweat trickled down her face. If it wasn't for the grimace that scrunched her face ever couple minutes he would have thought she was asleep. He knelt down next to her "I brought you water." No answer he moved so that his face was a few inches above hers. "Katara?"

"What!" She replied a touch of malice in her voice. She opened her stunningly blue eyes.

"I brought you water." He replied meekly, he knew what she was like when she was cranky, he didn't want to make it worse. "Do you want to sit up so you can have some." She stared at him, he didn't know if the wrinkled skin on her face was because of him or the pain.

"Fine. Help me. Please." Aang quickly obeyed propping her up into a sitting position, placing a pillow behind her for extra support. He put the cup to her lips, she supported shakily and tilted it until the cool liquid drained down her throat. It felt cool and soothing. She closed her eyes, just concentrating on the water. She opened her eyes to see Aang's stunningly gray eyes, opened wide and worried baring down on her face. She smiled weakly at him. She loved those eyes.

Aang leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, still wet from the water. "I love you Katara." Her smile widened, she opened her mouth to say something before another shock of pain rippled through her, knocking the breath out of her. Her eyes opened wide, she couldn't even find the air to scream.

Behind Aang, a man burst into the room. "Alright, move aside, boy." Aang began to protest.

"But—"

"No buts, boy, get out of here, I have work to do." It was obvious to him that this man was a doctor, but Katara was his wife, and he was _the _avatar. Aang opened his mouth to say something again, when Sokka's hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Sokka just shook his head, leading Aang into the hallway.

"It's okay, man." Sokka said in attempt to sooth the airbender's obvious irritation at the man.

"Why can't I be with her? She needs me!" He shouted, as he began pacing back and forth in front of the door to her room.

"I don't know, the man's a doctor he knows stuff."

"Thanks, makes me feel loads better." He retorted. Then he whimpered and slid against the wall.

"Aang, she's going to be fine. I promise." Sokka said placing his arm around his shoulders, in his brotherly fashion. Aang forced the best smile he could in the situation he was currently in. He just wanted it all to be over with. The anticipation was the worst part of this whole process. Sure, the monks had taught him to be patient, but he had never been patient, ever, now when they were so close to being out of this whole mess his impatience was worse than ever.

It felt like an eternity of waiting, with nothing to do other than to listen to Katara's screams and grunts, before the doctor finally emerged into the hallway. "You can go in now Avatar." He didn't have to tell Aang twice. In an instant he was on his feet and racing into the room, almost knocking the doctor off his feet in the process. What he saw was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He scurried to Katara's side and instantly placed a huge, wet, loving kiss on her lips, letting a small one linger on her temple. Then he let his eyes finally rest on the tiny bundle in her arms. His smile widened.

"Congratulations!" Sokka said, standing in the doorway, "You two are parents, I never would of thought 8 years ago, finding you in that iceberg that you were going to be the father to my brand-new neice."

"A girl?" Aang questioned, his eyes never leaving the baby. Katara nodded. Just then the baby yawned, it's mouth opened wide to reveal toothless gums. And then she did something Aang would never forget, she opened her eyes for the first time.

It was love at first site for Aang.

He loved her gray eyes, her wide, bright, and wondering gray eyes.

XXX

Sorry for the lame shot of this one-shot,

Don't hold anything back.

~GG


	6. Lies

Yeah, I know It's been a while, but you know what I've been busy. I'm still planning on finishing this challenge it's just not going to happen as soon as I thought. I was just in a writing mood today since I got screwed out of the midnight premier of Last Airbender. Anywhoo, enjoy.

#92-Lies: Katara has a secret and only Toph knows the truth, how long can she keep up the lies?

XXX

"You like him, don't you." Katara jumped at the sound of Toph's voice behind her. She had been deep in thought while she was unpacking Appa and setting up camp. Although, those deep thoughts had been cut short when she had noticed out of the corner of her eye that _he _had removed his shirt to take in the sun. The trees around them were dense enough they didn't have to worry about anybody seeing them.

"What are you talking about?" She replied innocently, she hadn't realized she had been so fascinated with his growing form until the very moment that Toph had caught her gawking. His body wasn't quite as soft and young as it had been when she had found him almost a year ago. It was hard for anyone to ignore his newly toned body.

"Look Sugar-queen. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm blind." Katara looked at her a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face. "Your pulse is quickening, breathing slightly restricted, adrenaline pumping through your blood, and your staring about thati-a-way, where about 30 feet away Twinkletoes has been walking back and forth, I mean your brother is over there too, but if all that is for him, I don't even want to know."

"How do you-"

"Bending, remember," She interjected already knowing the question Katara was about to ask. "I see all. I'm so omnipresent."

"Well you forgot to take into account I have been working hard in the sun, so of course my heart's going to be beating a bit faster." She lied back trying to hide the obvious once again.

"Whatever you say." Toph shrugged receding to the shade created by a nearby tree. "So I guess you won't mind then if I just sit here and watch you watch him.

"I'm NOT watching him." Katara growled through gritted teeth. "So go ahead and sit all you want." Toph just shrugged and sat down, putting her hands down on either side of her. She smiled her mischievous smile but said nothing.

Katara just went back to her work, more involved than before, she didn't dare look up afraid Toph would call her out on it. Her eyes stayed nestled on the variety of the things she was carrying, she didn't even dare take a glance from her peripherals.

"Hey Katara!" Aang's voice called across the camp ground. Katara's head turned, he was waving one hand over his head and running toward them, still shirtless. Katara's heart skipped a beat. Toph scoffed. "Look at what I found!" Sure enough nestled into his other hand was a small blue egg. "It's an egg."

"I see that," she replied.

"Here." Aang placed the small egg in Katara's hand. She was surprised to find it was warm. "It's a Sparrow Robin…I think. I found it on the ground all by itself, musta fallen out of its nest."

"You should put it back Aang, so it's mother can find it." Katara answered, taking on her usual mothering tone.

"I will, I just wanted you to see it first, I thought you would like it." He answered still giddy from his find.

"I do like it Aang it's very pretty." She said.

"Okay, I've got to go finish!" he chirped back nestling the egg back into his hand and running back to where they had been setting up camp earlier.

Katara sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. Toph laughed a little.

"So what would you do if I asked you how you felt about him?" She asked. Katara's answer was simple.

"I'd lie."

XXX

Another one up before too long, I promise.


	7. Family

Again long time no see, okay so I didn't tell her but I kinda got this idea from another FFN writer, let's see if she can figure out if it's her or not. She just wrote a story and I was well this could technically work ya know, again not to her to myself. I know this is the most predictable story you have EVER read as well, it happens, it's still probably one of my favorites, and I also apologize on my lack of creative naming. This is another reason I really won't ever write OC's into an Avatar story, anyway without further ado I give you prompt #14. (By the way this one has been through almost all of my prompts I couldn't find one that fit the way I wanted so I'm settling for this)

_#14-_Family (It Runs in the Family):_ 16 years after Aangs death Katara is still mourning, but maybe Aang has been closer than she thinks._

XXX

It was said the next avatar was to be born into the Water Tribe.

That's exactly where she had been for the past sixteen years since Aang's death.

It had hit her the hardest. She had loved him with every fiber of her being, and even to this day the pain of losing him still crawled through her body. Katara was the perfect devoted widow.

If he had been old she could have seen it coming, but he was still young and in his prime. It was a lucky shot and an absent Katara that had finally done him in. Katara had been torn for days over the grief it caused her—she blamed herself for not being there to heal him—even going so far as to refusing to hold her newborn baby. If he had held out a little longer he could have seen their daughter's beautiful face. He had waited so long to see her, been anticipating it for the previous months, even insisting on names for the child. Katara had been touched that he had wanted to name the baby after her mother if it was a girl. But he never got the chance he took his last breath just minutes before the baby took her first.

Katara had raised little Kya on her own in the North Pole. The south had proved too painful, the memory of their first meeting burned into her mind. Kya was the most beautiful thing Katara had ever seen, and now on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she had become a beautiful woman, and a powerful water bender. Although she had the thick dark hair and cerulean blue eyes of a water bender, Katara could see Aang in her smile and her movements and in her pale soft skin.

Katara smiled lovingly down at her daughter as she brushed through her hair, readying her for her birthday party that evening. She couldn't believe how fast she had grown, the last sixteen years seemed like a sweet nightmare to her now, she had lost one love and gained another.

"Mom, what was your sixteenth birthday like?" Kya asked sweetly her voice seemed to chime. Katara just smiled reminiscing for just a moment before answering.

"Big." Was her answer, "Everyone knew your father, and so therefore everyone knew me. I wanted to have it in the south pole, where I was born but there just wasn't enough room." Katara laughed a little at this, "Plus you can imagine the pain it was to get all of our friends there, so I settled for the Palace in the Fire Nation. Firelord Zuko was more than accommodating. There were people from every nook and cranny of the world, all our friends from the Earth Kingdom, all those that I grew up with in the South Pole, and newer friends from the North. It was quite the party, but yours will be much better."

"How do you know?" she replied, her shoulders stiffening as Katara hit a knot in her hair.

"Because, it's yours, tonight will be all about you." Katara gave the girl a tender kiss on the top of her head before she began braiding small strands of her hair to connect at the back of her head letting the rest of her soft dark hair hang down. Kya smiled adoringly up at her mother. "I wish he could be here. I wish he could see you," She didn't need to explain who she was talking about, Kya knew.

"He is here though Mom." She replied, placing her hand over her heart. "He's right here, he's always here. And he's always here." Kya moved her hand from her own breast to her mothers. Katara couldn't help herself, she pulled the young girl into a hug, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are wise beyond your years Kya." Was the only thing she could say.

It wasn't long until everything was ready, the table's set, the food hot, the guests hungry. The only thing missing was the birthday girl. She was ready to be presented as a full grown adult in her people's eyes, ready to face the world now. Kya pushed the doors open in front of her, she looked her mother straight in the eyes before looking at the exceptionally large crowd that had gathered there to celebrate with her all of them clapping their hands. She could only recognize a few of her parent's friends were gathered around her mother. She took a deep bow to show her respect for her guests appearing. But suddenly the crowd was silent, she looked up to see what had happened. A small group of elders walked towards her. She looked worriedly around for a second, they never came out from the council meetings, something had to be wrong.

They stopped in front of her looking at her with such aged certainty in their eyes, such wonder. Then one took a step further and turned to face the crowd, "We are here to announce the new avatar." He said before turning back to her. "We are here to serve you Avatar Kya."

The crowd cheered and bowed but the world had gone deaf to her all she could see was her mother staring back at her such horror in her eyes.

It was said the next avatar would be born into the water tribe.

XXX

Well yeah, so there ya are, another one-shot another prompt down. My boyfriend was reading these for some god forsaken reason, probably because he hated the movie just as much as I did, still steaming, sorry. But he enjoys my triple XXX's he calls them my hard-core chapter breaks. Oh silly boy. Well people's do whacha do. Review that is…please I could use a pick me up I had to jump in a pool fully clothed the other day, I mean sweats and sweatshirt and all then stand there in the stormy windy day freezing cold with what felt like 50 pounds of watered down clothing on me….it sucked, all part of a _wonderful_ summer job though. But seriously who goes to a water park when it's storming…please enlighten me people. Sorry rambling again.

Laugh Bitches, ~GG


	8. Spirits

So I know what you're all thinking. Wow that was quick Gigi. You normally take like forever and a day. I know right. Well I have reason, and a good one at that. So being the ultimate nerd I am I will explain this whole story: My friend turns 21 tomorrow (from the day I'm typing this, not the day it's posted) and I was being a good friend and helping her clean her place, well I hang out with a good buncha D&D nerds, (hey, they even got me into it, yeah I went there) and I found her the character sheet for her very first character. A Halfling Druid named Cora. See that's not important, until I was like " Hey, I found Cora, where do you want her." Then my friend remember she had something important to tell me. She was like, "So they're making a spin-off of Avatar," my reply? "Bout time I was wondering when they were going to do the whole Zuko finds his mom thing." She says? " What are you talking about? No it's called Avatar: Legend of Korra. It's about the avatar after Aang, she learns airbending from Aang's son." Well I geeked out all friggen day so I wrote this it's long. I know. But it's epic I love it. I'm so excited, so for that I'm dedicating this prompt to Bryke, whose awesome news of their new series has become the Tylenol to my M. Night Shamylan headache. Without further ado:

#38 Spirits: _Seven people have gone missing from the same town over the past seven days, Katara's one of them, and Aang's the only one who can save her. But can he handle what he finds on the other side of the bridge?_

XXX

It started as just a routine spirit world visit. Some little town had been having some odd happenings, 6 people had disappeared over the past six nights, neither him nor Katara could figure it out. The seventh night was no exception, yet another person disappeared, and it wasn't just anybody. Katara was number seven, now it was personal, he had to find whoever or whatever was taking these people. Might as well check out the spirit world and make sure none of the spirits had an odd vendetta against the little town, he had nothing else to lose. He was just snooping around, when he swore he saw Katara. I mean he had seen Katara before, but not here and not like that. It had to be the weird air playing tricks on him. It had been about a year since the comet, and he and Katara had been steadily dating since. However, they were both still young and their relationship was still very innocent. All of that didn't matter, because the Katara he had seen, was well for a lack of a better word…sexy.

"I'm going crazy, spirits are just messing with me now." Aang said shaking his head trying to get the image out of his brain in order concentrate, "back to work." The problem with that was there was no spirits around they all seemed to be hiding or something. All of them gone from this area. "I wonder if the lack of spirits is somehow related to these seven disappearances." Then he saw, well, someone. The man was sprawled under a tree, both his eyes closed, his dark hair fell across his face, arms crossed over his chest, his head lazily hung off his neck as if he was in a deep sleep. It was odd it was apparent this was not a spirit, but a man.

"Excuse me?" The man didn't move. His chest rose and fell it was obvious he was alive and breathing. "Sir? Can you hear me? Hello!"

"No need to shout." He replied, speaking slowly. Aang walked over in front of the man, he noticed his tall thin stature, and the jagged scar over his eyebrow. This was one of the missing people. He was the first to go missing.

"What's your name?" Aang asked, there was something off, his family had described him as energetic and outgoing. This man was lazy almost unwilling to talk.

"Names aren't important." He replied, he opened one eye looked Aang up and down slowly, then closed his eye again.

"Are you a spirit?"

"Yes….and no."

"What does that mean?"

There was no answer from the man. He laid perfectly still, mouth hanging open slightly as if he was too lazy to even close his mouth. "I said, what does that mean!" The man rearranged his shoulders slightly as if brushing off a bug, but still didn't answer. "I asked you a question-"

"NO!" a cry interrupted him from over the hill. He whipped his head around toward the noise, with one last glare back at the lazy man laying against the tree, he began to run toward the cry. Aang couldn't believe what he saw. Five people sat in a circle, a small young girl with long dark curls, a beautiful woman with light brown hair sat next to her brushing her hair, a small dirty boy was gorging himself on the feast he had laid out in front of him, while the old crinkly man sat next to him, stacking a pile high in front of him without looking like he had any intention of eating, the final one was a man with a shaved head and round cheeks he was a short man, he looked disgruntled and unsettled by the group around him. It didn't take long for Aang to realize these were the rest of the five missing villagers. Katara was still nowhere to be seen

It was the little girl who had screamed, he could see it on her face, scrunched in anger. "I want some! Quit being greedy pigs and give me some! NOW!" The little boy across from her didn't even stop pushing food into his cheeks to answer, sounds came out but were muffled by the food.

"I want all of this." Said the old man, "I need all of this." His tone was even, not whining as he continued to pile the food higher and higher.

"You aren't even eating it, old man!" She continued to scream, "At least let the rest of us have some."

"I don't want any, it will make me break out, I'm watching my weight anyway." The other female in the circle informed.

"I want that," said the short bald man, pointing to a piece of bread the bottom of the old man's stack.

"There's another one right there, stupid." The little girl sassed.

"Yeah, but I want that one, he has that one, that one looks better."

"They look exactly the same, you block head!" She continued to scream grabbing the other piece of bread that had so far eluded the young boy and the old man, and taking a gnarly looking bite out of it.

"I want that one too." The bald man whined.

"You just said you wanted that one, make up your mind!" Aang just watched so entertained by how opposite all of these people were from how they were described to him when he had first arrived. It seemed the little girl did nothing but scream at the other four out of unjustified anger, her parents said she barely spoke to anyone, when she did it was quiet and meek and always respectfully. Where was the respect now? Now seemed as good as time as any to jump into the middle of this.

"Hello everyone," Aang greeted, "I'm the avatar…"

"We don't care go away!" The girl screamed, before he could get a full sentence out, slightly taken aback Aang paused mid step, finding it necessary to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm looking for some missing villagers."

"Are you deaf?" The girl sneered, "I said, go away." Aang decided it would be best if he just ignored the little girl, he wouldn't get anywhere with her.

"Have any of you heard of any spirits that would be angry at the town?"

"I wish," sighed the bald man,

"Shut up!" snapped the little girl, "Seriously go away stupid!"

"Why would I be looking for some villagers, when I could be looking at this beautiful face." The young woman mugged for her reflection in a cup of water.

A sound muffled by food, came out of the boys mouth, Aang started to wonder how this boy was fitting all this food into his gut. "I know about your villagers." The old man said

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed, no one was listening to her anymore.

"Well what do you know about them, have you seen a water tribe girl as well?" The little boys eyes widened, as he paused for half a second to look at Aang before continuing to stuff food in his face. The woman scoffed.

"Oh boy, have we seen the water tribe girl." She mumbled, but Aang could still here her, he looked at her a confused look on his face.

"What's in it for me?" The old man said, "I'll tell you what you need to know, but you gotta give me something too."

"What could you possibly want from me, you're a spirit." Aang exclaimed, "You are a spirit aren't you?" Aang could see the little girl growing red with rage over his shoulder as if she could no longer speak she was so angry.

"Your right my price is too high for you," The old man smirked.

"Tell me, what is going on here," Aang questioned beginning to get annoyed with the group in front of him. "I know you are the villagers, what are you?"

"That is a very valid question," cooed a sultry voice from behind him. "Trust me, we're nothing you have seen before." Aang turned slowly he knew the voice, but the tone was so new to him, he was almost scared of what he would find. Sure enough, there she was. Katara. It wasn't even the normal Katara it was the Katara he had seen earlier the seductively dressed, hair down, eyes lidded, curves accentuated Katara. He couldn't find his tongue, her very presence was tempting. "Come take a walk with me Avatar." She invited raising her eyebrow looking him up and down as if he were a piece of meat.

He just nodded concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, and moving himself closer to that girl. She ran a hand down his back gently pushing him away from the group. He didn't see her give a wink back to the others behind him. As soon as they were out of what Aang assumed to be eyeshot, she roughly pushed him against a tree, mashing her mouth against his in a heated kiss, losing all trace of common thought Aang fought back, leaving them locked in a passionate kiss. Aang could only wish Katara would actually kiss him like that. Then it all came back to him, this wasn't really Katara, this is not what he had come here to do. He pushed the girl off of him.

"Who…What…Who are…What…What are you." He finally managed to sputter out.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, running a finger down his chest.

"No." Aang replied as if there was no way anyone would ever know the answer.

"We're what you would call…reckless spirits." She smiled coyly leaning into him, her warm breath on his neck was driving Aang crazy, making it hard to think. "We don't have a form of our own, so…we borrow, your little waterbender was a nice find. Doncha think?" Aang worked against everything he had to keep himself from nodding.

"But what's with the attitude, the personality change?"

"Part of the business, there's only seven of us everywhere." She explained kissing his neck, he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. He had to swallow hard to keep his mind on the task at hand. "Seven Deadly Spirits, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, and Lust, we're the most human of all the spirits, because there's a little of us in everyone, an excess in some, and well those who have a bit of a shortage, well, we take over."

"Can you leave, leave the bodies, find new ones? Can you live without bodies?" His voice was getting shaky.

"Of course, we come and we go, people get their lives back no worse for the wear…usually." The way she said usually was so tempting so seductive, she had intentions, and he knew it. He pushed her back roughly grabbing her arms. "ooh, getting a little rough Avatar, I could go for that."

"I want Katara and the rest of the villagers back." He said sternly, "You go on your way leave these people alone they don't deserve this."

"Why," she smiled at him, a seductive glint in her eye, "Your waterbender likes you, you know, she would want this."

"No!" He screamed, "I want Katara, you seven do whatever you normally do, just leave these people out of this, you know what leave all the people out of this."

"Fine. You want her that bad, and you won't even take a short cut. You're boring," She shrugged, "These people are all bores anyway." Suddenly her body went limp falling forward, then disappearing. Taking a quick inventory of his surroundings, Aang quickly returned to his body, and rediscovered where he had found the seven missing people. They were scattered looking dazed and confused.

The little boy, which Aang figured must have been possessed by gluttony, was holding his stomach groaning. "Why do I feel like I ate a whole zoo," he whined, three days missing and it was all spent doing nothing but eating, his whining was well justified. The little girl who was previously terrifying was cowering by a tree, the woman, old man and the bald man looked around confused just trying to remember what had happened to them. The previously lazy man was standing, trying hard to stretch his stiff joints, moving even when he was still. Then there standing against the tree line in the clearing, was Katara, trying her hardest to cover herself up from the scandalous outfit she was clad in.

"Katara!" Aang smiled running to her wrapping her in his arms, "It's you, I mean it is you right."

"Yeah, who else would it be, Aang?" She smiled back, then lowering her voice so the other's couldn't hear, "Why am I dressed like this? And why do I feel like…" Her sentence trailed off and she began blushing madly.

"Jumping me?" Aang suggested shrugging his shoulders, Katara was silent, "Don't worry I'll explain later." She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled, "I missed that."

"Don't worry," She smiled, "your friend left a little present. I think I like it." Aang's smile widened, maybe these restless spirits weren't so bad after all.

_Not bad at all_.

XXX

Yeah there it is. OMG, I'm so ready for 2011! Legend of Korra will be epic, b/c it's Aang and Katara's son Tenzin. Yeah I'm name droppin' now bitches. Yeah oh in case you didn't figure it out where I didn't fully explain it in the story, the little girl was wrath, the woman was pride, the bald man was envy, the old man was greed, the tall man was sloth. The others I just explained in there. But seriously if you knew about the new spin off and didn't tell me I'm angry at you! If you know something fun (about this new show), please, please! Tell me in a review I will love you and I will do something super cool for you!

Laugh Bitches! ~GG


	9. Fear

Okay, so I even thought that I had given up on this challenge, but I'm rekindling it. I've been watching the original series constantly since LOK just had its season finale. I was actually inspired to write this by a couple REALLY great pieces of fanart I saw on Pintrest the other day. In honor of two of my favorite characters from the Avatar universe, and without further ado, I give you prompt #51-Fear.

_#51 Fear-Toph is facing her greatest challenge and her biggest fear…becoming a parent._

XXX

Her long journey was finally coming to an end. Even after everything she had been through so far this by far had been the most difficult test she had ever faced: child bearing.

Toph was the last person anyone ever thought would have kids, including herself. But the 20 years since the war had changed her, she was a grown woman. People change, opinions change and now she was all in. She was becoming a mother. So many thoughts, so many concerns ran through her head. What if I turn out like my parents? What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if it isn't a bender? What if it hates me? What if it's blind like me? It was too much as a tear rolled down her cheek, not from the pain, there was too much worry to concentrate on the pain. Toph was scared, scared for herself, but most of all scared for the baby.

But the time had come for her to face the fears she had been bottling up for months. It was just her and Katara and a quickly approaching baby now, Toph could do nothing but dwell on all the possibilities, all the bad possibilities for this child.

"You're almost there Toph," Katara said, "Hold on just a little longer." This was all happening too fast tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She shook her head as she bit her lip.

"NO!" She screamed, "Make it stop. No. No. No."

"Listen, Toph." Katara soothed, placing a hand on Toph's knee for what little comfort she could provide. "The pain will be over as soon as we get this baby out. I can already see the head, you are almost there."

"No it's not the pain," Toph cried, "I can't be a mom."

"No you can, Toph I know you can."

"No I can't Katara! Because…" Toph trailed, off ashamed to admit her fear.

"Because why?"

"Because, I'm scared Katara, I don't know how to do this." Her speech was wracked with sobs, "What if I'm not a good mom! I'm used to being the best…but I don't know what to do now. I'm scared." Katara raised her head to look Toph in her unseeing eyes and took her hands into her own.

"Toph Beifong, you are the toughest and most stubborn person I know. And if I know anything about you or this child it's this: you will be the greatest mother ever. You will love this child unconditionally, and you won't stop. Ever. Your bond with this child will be just like the earth itself, unwavering and full of substance."

"You really think so?" Toph sniffled, "but—"

"No buts," Katara retorted, "I know so." Toph gave a final sniffle and a nod. "Let's get back to work Toph, this baby is just like you, stubborn and it's coming now." Her gut was in knots, she was still scared that she knew for sure, she didn't know what was going to happen when this was all over, but somehow she managed to trudge on with the knowledge that this baby at least had one thing in common with her.

It wasn't much longer before a loud wail filled the room. "It's a girl." Katara announced wiping the babe clean before wrapping it in a small blanket and placing her in her mother's arms. "And she's healthy." Toph had never wanted so bad to see in her entire life. She wanted to look at her daughter's face. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What does she look like?" Toph asked quietly, running her fingers down the side of her baby's face.

"She's beautiful." Katara replied.

"I know that." Toph smiled, "I mean describe her for me." Although she couldn't see Toph's eyes never left the little girl.

"She looks just like you," she explained with a smile, placing a hand on Toph's shoulder, it was nice seeing this softer side of her. "What are you going to name her?"

"Lin." Came the reply, "Lin Beifong." Katara gave her one last smile before slipping out of the room, knowing she would be called when she was needed. Toph hugged the little girl to her chest nestling her cheek on top of her fuzzy little head.

"Lin, I promise I will love you for all time, nothing will ever be able to break me away from you, and nothing will ever change that. You hear me young lady. I will love you and accept you no matter what. My mother never accepted me for who I was, and I will never ever do that to you. You are my life now. You make me stronger, I'm no longer afraid."

XXX

Hope you enjoyed!

~GG


	10. Death

I got this idea from a prompt, (yes I used a prompt for a prompt) I found online to use one of Iroh's songs. Oh, and someone asked me about where I got my prompts and I did indeed find the link!

topic/7152/2407524/1/

I haven't written much about Zuko so I thought I'd give him a little chance. It's short and sweet, this wasn't something that needed to be drug out. See I'm doing good on this rekindle, two days two one-shots! And here is number 10, prompt #72 Death

_#72 Death- Iroh is growing old, but is Zuko going to be able to let go when the time comes?_

XXX

"I'm ready Zuko." Was all Iroh had to say. He had grown so old, his muscles had grown weak and his bones brittle, he had been wasting away in his old age. In the last few days he had been unable to move. In those days Zuko hadn't left his side. He had held his hand as he listened to his uncle's stories, he had held his head to give him the tea that the servants brought. It was the least he could do after everything his uncle had done for him both before and after he became fire lord. He had been a trusted advisor, friend, and father to Zuko now it was Zuko's turn to be there for him.

"Shh Uncle, don't talk like that." Zuko choked back tears. He knew Iroh was right, Iroh was almost always right: his time had come. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You will find your own way, you always have." Iroh's voice was a raspy whisper now barely audible over the crackle of the fireplace in the corner. "You haven't needed me in a long time, it's I who needed you. You have been a son to me."

Zuko couldn't respond, his throat closing from holding back tears. "Uncle…" he managed to choke out, throwing his head on to Iroh's chest, before the tears came.

"Don't cry Zuko, it's all part of this life, we both knew I would have to leave at some point." Iroh slowly stroked Zuko's back, "I'm ready."

"I'm not." Zuko managed to sputter out. A small smile crossed Iroh's wrinkled face, it had been years since he witnessed the true youth of his nephew. He had become fire lord at such a young age, and forced to grow up at an even younger age. It was hard to remember he hadn't even hit his 30's yet.

"Leaves from the vine," Iroh began to sing, it was low and had very little melody, but it seemed to calm Zuko into a soft sob, as he clutched at the front of his uncle's robes. "falling so slow.

"Like fragile…tiny shells,

"Drifting…in the…foam." Iroh's breath became hitched, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, he thought of his son, long lost to the war, and about his nephew who had grown from an angry boy to a wise and brave young man. "Little soldier boy…come march…" Iroh took one last deep breath as he drifted off into an eternal sleep.

Zuko lifted his head to look at his uncle, he eyes were closed and a peaceful smile rested upon his lips. "Uncle?" Iroh's face was unmoving. "Uncle." Zuko knew he was gone, a new tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
"Sleep well Uncle." Zuko whispered and taking his uncle's head in his lap he began to sing, in a sad broken tone.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home.

"Brave soldier boy, come marching home."

XXX

Enjoy

~GG


End file.
